A Fairytale Screwdriver
by Artsy-Gator
Summary: Uh oh, Someone got hold of all the fairy tales and disney movies and blended them up along with the Gundum boys and Sailor scouts!!!!!! ^^;;;;
1. Blended

In times past there lived a King and Queen who said o each other everyday of their lives,  
" Would that we had a child!" and yet they had none. But it happened one day while Queen Usagi was bathing a frog came out of the water.  
"EEEK!" Usagi screamed wrapping her self in a towel.  
" Oops I think I should have taken a right instead of a left at snow white," the frog said." Anyway you want an apple?" The frog lifted an apple up to the queen and waited.  
" No, Duo I do not want an apple, why are you a frog anyway?" Usagi replied.  
" I don't know, I just woke up and there I was, do you know how lost one can get in their own sheets?"  
" No, now go," Usagi, said sternly. With that the frog hopped away.  
  
~*~*  
  
It was the middle of winter and the snowflakes were falling from the sky like feathers. A queen sat on her balcony working on her embroidery. The frame as black as ebony, and as she sat working, gazing out onto the fallen snow, she pricked her finger. Three drops of blood then fell to the ground. As she looked at how bright red they were she said to herself.  
"Oh only,"  
" HEY REI!" a little old hag said interrupting her. Climbing up a ladder to the balcony." Minako?"  
" Yeah I've come to offer you a rose for a room."  
" Wrong story Minako,"  
" Oh yeah, so where's Wufei?"   
" Off at war,"  
" Aren't you worried?"  
" Why should I be? This is a child's story,"  
" Oh o nobody can get hurt, yeah you're right,"  
" Oh but I didn't' say that," Rei said pushing the ladder back letting it fall to the ground.  
" SO cruel." Minako hollered up, lying in the snow.  
  
~*~*  
  
Near a great forest lived a woodcutter, his family and his two children. Hansel and Gretal were their names and they loved their life.  
" I can show you the world, Shinning shimmering, splen,"Hansel began to sing  
" Hansel, wrong story," Gretal interrupted.  
" Darn, I wanted to sing something," Hansel replied kicking up dirt.  
  
~*~*  
  
There once was a sweet maid much loved by many, but most of all by her grandmother. Her grandmother didn't know how to show her love so she sent her a frog.  
" You shall one day have a daughter," Duo said when the maiden opened the package.  
" Chibi?"  
" Huh?"  
" Chibi?"  
" DO you understand me?"  
" Chibi?"  
"Can you talk?"  
" Chibi?"  
" You need help,"  
" Ah seek out ghandi to find peace within yourself."  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Duo asked with widened eyes.  
" Chibi?"  
" What's your name?"  
" Chibi?"  
" I'm out of here," -_- Duo then hopped out of there. 


	2. Makoto

There once was a town. Where an inventor lived. Who all believed cazy or insane. Although he was sneered and laughed at, he had the most beautiful daughter in all the land. Her neame, Makoto.  
"Little town, it's a quiet village, everyday, like the one before." She sang." Little town, full of little people, waking up to say...."  
" Bonjour!"  
" Bonjour!"  
" Bonjour!"  
" Bonjour!"  
" There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same every morning since we came. To this poor prevential town." Makotor sang.  
" Good morning Makoto,"  
" good morning Monseir,"  
" Where you a off to?"  
" The book shop, I just finished the most wonderful book, about a bean stock and an oger and.."  
" That's nice. Marice! The Bagets! Hurry Up!"  
" Look there she goes the girl whose strange no question. dazed cant distracted cant you tell? Never part of any crowd, cause he heads up on some cloud. No denying shes a funny girl that belle!"  
" Bonjour!"  
" Good day!"  
" How is your family?"  
" Bonjour!"  
" How is your wife?"  
" I need six eggs!"  
" that's too expensive,"  
" There must be more than this provential life."  
" Ah! Makoto,"  
" Good morning, I've come to return the book I borrwed,"  
" Finished already?"  
" Oh I couldn't put it down. Have your gotten anything new?" The bookeeper just laguhed  
" Not since yeasturday."  
" That's alright. I'll borrow....This one!"  
" This one? but you've read it twice."  
" WEll it's my favorite, Far off places daring sword fights, magic spells a prince in disguse!"  
" Well, if you like it that much it's yours,"  
" But sir,"  
" I insist"  
"Well thank-you, thank-you very much!"  
" Look there she go the girl whose so peculiar I wonder is she's feeling well. "  
" With a dreamy far off look,"  
" Her nose stuck in a book,"  
" What a puzzle to the rest of us that Makoto,"  
" Ahhhh! Isn't this amaizing. It's my favorite part because you'll seee!"" Here's where she meets prince charming! but she wont discover it till chapter three!!"  
" Now its no wnder that her means beuty, her looks have got no parrallel"  
" But behind that far fasad, I'm afraid she's rather odd, very different from the rest of uss that Makoto!!!!!!!" Geese began to fly across the sky as a hunter near by get sready to shoot. ::BOOM!!!!:: The hunter shoots and Bullseye! The goose begens to dive as the hunter's Lackie runs to cathc it into his old potato sack. He's ready, but the good falls next to the sack into the dirt.  
" Wow you didnt miss a shot Gaston. Youre the greatest hunter in the whole world." The Lackie said praising the hunter  
" I know," the Gaston replied.  
" No beast stands a chance against you, no girl for that matter."  
" It's true Lafuu, And I've got might sight set on that one,"  
" The inventors daughter?"  
" She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to Marry,"  
" But she's.."  
" The most beautiful girl in town.."  
" I know,"  
" that makes her the best, and don't I deserve the best?"  
" Well of course you do it's just that.."  
" Right from the moment where I met her saw her, I said she's gourgeuos and I fell. Here in town there's only she, who is as beuatiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Makoto!!!! While Gaston wlkaed off into the crowd followingMakoto three nearby girls were gossiping about him.  
" Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing , he's such tall dark strong and handsom Brute!" As gaston kept on following her the villagers kept on singing.  
" There must be more than this provintial life!!"  
" Just watch I'm going to make Makoto my Wife!!!!!!"  
"Look there she goes girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar madmoselle. It's a pity and a sin, she doesnt quite fit in, so she really is a funny girl. a beauty but a funny girl, she really is a funny girl. Makoto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Makoto turned around and the villagers got back to their daily chores. 


End file.
